This section is intended to provide a background or context to the embodiments disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In digital video stabilization, frames may be cropped to fill the stabilized frames with content. In conventional applications, about 5-10% of the frame may be cropped and removed, with the amount of cropping being constant over time. One disadvantage of cropping is that it may reduce the field of view (FOV) of the stabilized frames. Providing a reduced field of view should be avoided if at all possible. The reduced field of view is especially problematic in wide angle applications. However, if a captured scene exhibits no global movement, there is no need to perform any cropping. Global movement refers to movement of an entire scene which may occur, for example, if the photographer's hand shakes while images are being gathered. Essentially, the smaller the movement is in a captured scene, the less cropping that is needed, and vice versa.